


Ненастоящие ангелы

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Зачастую Гленн лучше, чем сами клиенты, знает, что им нужно.





	Ненастоящие ангелы

**Author's Note:**

> условное Алиенист!АУ, вдохновлённое работой [«Скетчбук Джона Мура»](http://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/p216110829.htm)  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, достигли совершеннолетия (в отличие от канона).

Сначала мужчина не торопясь разделся сам. Снял жилетку, после расстегнул рубашку, снял её и повесил на спинку кресла. Избавился от отлаженных чёрных брюк и белья, и только потом подошёл к Гленну и осторожно потянул за тесёмку на поясе. Приспустил платье с плеч, погладил их, как будто всерьёз опасаясь смутить. Он не был неприятным, как некоторые клиенты, — напротив, что-то в нём было невообразимо притягивающее, что-то располагающее.  
Гленн позволил ему раздеть себя, изучающе гладить плечи, грудь, бёдра, задницу, колени. Не похабно и собственнически. В некоторой степени даже деликатно. Наверно, с такой же восторженной осторожностью прикасаются к возлюбленной женщине, и если на секунду позволить себе представить себя в этой роли... Пусть этот загадочный господин и не из самых красивых, но идти с ним под руку, как одна из тех важных дам... Впрочем, пустые мечты это всё. Реальность — совсем другая, и Гленн знает своё дело, знает, в чём он хорош, и за что на самом деле молодые и не очень коммерсанты платят ему вдвое больше некоторых.  
Покончив с одеждой, мужчина подхватил Гленна на руки — не без некоторого труда, конечно, — донёс до кровати и положил на мягкие простыни, такие гладкие, что в них хотелось утонуть. Но Гленн лишь принял наиболее призывную позу, заставляя клиента издать утробный смешок и опуститься на кровать рядом с собой. Он лёг на бок, лениво погладил живот, грудь и шею Гленна. Улыбнулся.  
— Ты похож на ангела. Такой нежный, хрупкий, я видел таких только на картинах.  
Всё это вздор и дешёвые попытки произвести впечатление, которым Гленн давно перестал придавать хоть какое-то значение.  
— Вам нравится трахать ангелов?  
Томный взгляд, полуулыбка, против которой никто не может устоять — всё как положено.  
Мужчина мягко рассмеялся, и Гленн ожил, ловко и изящно, как давно привык, встал на четвереньки, над ним, потёрся о него своим телом, потом задом — о большой колом стоящий член. Такой даже страшновато засовывать в себя, но не привыкать. Направляя его рукой в себя, Гленн закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, чтобы клиент, если что, не видел слёз, выступающих на глазах, когда слишком больно. Некоторым извращенцам это нравится, но этому не стоит показывать. Он не из таких.  
Когда всё отдают в твою власть — это самое лучшее. Зачастую Гленн лучше, чем сами клиенты, знает, что им нужно. И этому просто нужно чьё-то тело, нужно получить тепла, по которому он тоскует здесь, вдали от дома.  
Гленн двигался на нём, вверх-вниз, плавно, привыкая, пока не стало даже приятно. Мужчина гладил его, стонал, шептал что-то, чего Гленн не понимал, но понимать и не было нужно.  
Почему-то от того, как он гладил живот и бёдра, хотелось... хотелось отдаться полностью, заставить его почувствовать себя на седьмом небе, заставить почувствовать то, чего не испытывать ранее, и Гленн двигался резче, быстрее, позволял трогать себя, и даже дал привлечь ближе и поцеловать в губы, что едва ли позволял тем, кому продавался.  
Это было обоюдное удовольствие, и как бы странно и дико это ни было, Гленн чувствовал по отношению к своему клиенту что-то такое, чего не чувствовал ещё ни разу.  
Он едва ли был сильно старше Гленна, просто ему больше повезло в жизни. Но Гленн давно привык не жаловался и не задумываться об этом слишком глубоко. В конце концов, кто-то должен давать любовь и тепло человеческого тела тому, кому по каким-то причинам их недостаёт. Это его дело.  
Но то, как вёл себя этот клиент, какие чувства он вызвал, всё же отличалось от других настолько, что на какие-то мгновения Гленн забывал, кто этот мужчина, кто он сам, и где его место. Стонал сам, громче и свободнее, чем положено, чем правильно, двигался так, как хотелось, как было приятно самому, но мужчина был и не против, кажется даже наоборот, был доволен, был в экстазе, в каком-то забытье. Может, видел не Гленна, а кого-то другого, кого страстно желал, но не мог получить. И в какой-то момент даже стало обидно, грустно. Но его работа — доставлять людям плотское удовольствие и ничего больше, и если каждый раз испытывать подобное, сойдёшь с ума.  
Гленн позволил ему излиться, чувствуя, как заполняется им, заполняется словно бы целиком, весь. О нём самом кто-то из клиентов заботился редко, и это тоже было частью их прихотей, их извращённых желаний. Но этот — он вёл себя так, словно бы был с любовником. Тоже своего рода извращение, но пока он платит — его воля. И в этот раз Гленну не приходится что-то изображать. В этот раз всё — по-настоящему. Особый товар — только для него. Потому что он, откровенно говоря, ему немного нравится. Тоже слишком настоящий, слишком хороший, слишком живой. Привык не только брать тепло, рассчитываясь засаленными банкнотами, но и отдавать. Может, считает, что делает правильно, справедливо. Только потом будет ещё хуже.  
Закончив, он немного полежал, поглаживая Гленна по груди, бокам, плечам, не давал уйти. Рассказывал о том, что хотел бы забрать к себе, домой, за океан, туда, где высокие белоснежные горы, чистые озёра и никто никогда не узнает, кто он и откуда.  
Рассказы его обманчиво заманчивые, дурманяще сказочные. Слишком красивые и слишком чарующие, будоражащие воображение. В них ужасно хочется поверить. Может даже подыграть ему, позадавать наводящие вопросы, сделать вид, что повёлся, что готов сбежать с ним. Но Гленн только рассмеялся тихо, как учили, и помотал головой.  
— Глупости это всё! Все уходят, и вы уйдёте. Только сказки рассказываете.  
Мужчину это только раззадорило. Он приподнялся на локте, а другой рукой зарылся Гленну в волосы и притянул к себе, вроде как намереваясь поцеловать, но в последнее мгновение удержался.  
— А если правда? Если не обманываю? Уедешь со мной?  
Гленн извернулся, игриво пихнув его в грудь.  
— Знаю я таких, как ты! Много видел. Наиграешься и надоест. Не уеду.  
С ним весело, легко. И не страшно ни секунды. Такие не делают больно, хотя лучше бы делали. Да только всё равно сейчас — раз уж можно расслабиться, грешно этим не пользоваться. А о грехах Гленн много знает, и если уж предаваться, то тем из них, за которые потом не жалко отправиться в преисподнюю.  
Лениво выбравшись из кровати, мужчина ушёл в уборную, но почти сразу выглянул — Гленн успел только свесить ноги с высокого пышного ложа и подтянуть к себе рубашку.  
— Вода ещё тёплая. Иди, я помогу тебе вымыться.  
Гленн поглядел на него недоверчиво.  
— Вот ещё! Мыться он мне будет помогать!  
Ждал, что за подобную дерзость его всё-таки осадят и напомнят, кто здесь платит, но ответом было только покачивание лохматой тёмной головы и усмешка.  
— Иди, тебе же хочется!  
Гленн не стал заставлять себя долго уговаривать и торопливо, но стараясь не терять заученной грации, просеменил по холодному полу. Если ему так хочется — пускай.  
Всё это глупости, но тёплая вода и холёные мягкие руки, оглаживающие плечи и бока, невесомые прикосновения губ к шее и затылку, дыхание возле уха заставляли разомлеть, растаять как масло.  
— Что у вас за тайна? — тихим мягким шёпотом, чтобы он расслабился и раскрылся. Но неожиданно это не сработало, хотя и даже не разозлило и не вывело из равновесия.  
Мужчина рассмеялся тихо и брызнул водой в лицо.  
— А что за тайну ты хочешь разузнать?  
Гленн фыркнул и помотал головой. Обернулся через плечо, глядя из-под ресниц.  
— Вы слишком добры со мной. Значит, что-то прячете. Или печаль по кому-то или... А что, если это ты тот сумасшедший, что убивает таких, как я?  
Сделав сложное лицо, мужчина склонился над ним, обнял за плечи и прошипел на ухо:  
— А как думаешь ты?  
Понимая, что ответа не получит, Гленн запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.  
— Думать — не моё дело.  
Навыдумывать себе, как он забирает с собой, увозит на огромном корабле через бесконечный океан, очень просто и очень заманчиво. Только обман это, никогда не сбудется, пусть и фантазировать так приятно. Лучше, чем думать о тех жутких сценах, которые они обсуждали с другими мальчишками все прошедшие недели, и пускай никто никогда не сознавался в этом, но каждый до трясучки боится, что следующим будет он. В одну ночь ты на шёлковых простынях в роскошном доме с широкой лестницей, а в другую — лежишь на мосту, порубленный на куски как свиная туша. Мало приятного думать об этом.  
Прежде чем Гленн ушёл, тщательно одетый, с аккуратно подобранными волосами, словно они здесь только сидели и чинно пили чай, мужчина остановил его. Погладил по щеке тыльной стороной пальцев и со вздохом произнёс:  
— Тебе точно безопасно ходить одному?  
Гленн лукаво склонил голову на бок.  
— Намного безопаснее, чем вам.  
Храбрился, конечно, но пусть этот тоже не воображает себя пупом земли. Самостоятельно Гленн куда легче избежит неприятностей, чем с таким провожатым.  
Долю секунды мужчина над чем-то раздумывал, разглядывал его, оценивая, может, запоминая, как тот художник, что приходил расспрашивать об убитых.  
— Меня зовут Филипп. И я приду завтра снова.  
Гленн хмыкнул.  
Зачем ему знать имя? Гленн бы и сам придумал ему, если бы захотел, и называл бы так, как самому нравится. Впрочем, Филипп так Филипп, почему бы и нет?  
— Хорошо, Филипп. Я буду ждать завтра.  
И всё же не удержался, приподнялся на носках и легко коснулся губами его губ, закрепляя их обещания.  
Может, добрая часть его обещаний — пустая болтовня и сказки, но какое-то внутреннее чутьё говорило, что ему можно довериться. Не так, чтобы всерьёз решить, что он прямо-таки заберёт из публичного дома и увезёт в Италию или куда он там собирается дальше, но чтобы знать, что завтра он обязательно придёт. И послезавтра. И ещё много дней подряд.


End file.
